Adam Young
Adam Young (Owl City) is a Musical artist that has been making songs since 2002 or earlier. He is 6 feet and 2 inches tall and was born on July 5, 1986 and is currently 31 years old. He has written a lot of songs (Over 200) and now makes tons of Instrumental music and makes a few songs on occasion. He is the first musical artist that made Kyle start to like music and Kyle Started listening to his songs in 2012 and his favorite song from Adam Young is Fireflies. Song Playlist Songs Before 2007 * Prom Night * Without You Baby Sky Sailing (2007) # Captains of the Sky # Brielle # Steady As She Goes # Explorers # A Little Opera Goes a Long Way # Tennis Elbow # Blue and Red # Alaska # I Live Alone # Take Me Somewhere Nice # Flowers Of The Field # Sailboats Of June (2007) # Swimming in Miami # Captains and Cruise Ships # Designer Skyline # Panda Bear # The Airway # Fuzzy Blue Lights # Hey Sacramento # Hello Orlando # Hello Seattle Maybe I'm Dreaming (2008) # On the Wing # Rainbow Veins # Super Honeymoon # The Saltwater Room # Early Birdie # Air Traffic # The Technicolor Phase # Sky Diver # Dear Vienna # I'll Meet You There # This Is the Future # West Coast Friendship Ocean Eyes (2009) # Cave In # The Bird and The Worm # Hello Seattle # Umbrella Beach # The Saltwater Room # Dental Care # Meteor Shower # On The Wing # Fireflies # The Tip Of The Iceberg # Vanilla Twilight # Tidal Wave # Hot Air Balloon # Sunburn # Strawberry Avalanche # Butterfly Wings # If My Heart Was a House # Rugs From Me To You All Things Bright and Beautiful (2011) # The Real World # Dear In The Headlights # Angels # Dreams Don't Turn To Dust # Honey And The Bee # Kamikaze # January 28, 1986/ Galaxies # Hospital Flowers # Alligator Sky (No Rap) # Alligator Sky Ft. B.o.B # Alligator Sky Ft. Shawn Chrystopher # The Yacht Club # Plant Life The Midsummer Station (2012) # Dreams And Disasters # Shooting Star # Gold # Dementia # I'm Coming After You # Speed Of Love # Good Time Ft. Carly Rae Jepsen # Embers # Silhouette # Metropolis # Take It All Away # Bombshell Blonde # Hey Anna # I Hope You Think Of Me # Gold (Acoustic) # Shooting Star (Acoustic) # Good Time (Acoustic) Ultraviolet (2014) # Beautiful Times # Up All Night # This Isn’t The End # Wolf Bite ' Mobile Orchestra (2015)' # Verge # I Found Love # Thunderstruck # My Everything # Unbelievable # Bird With A Broken Wing # Back Home # Can't Live Without You # You're Not Alone # This Isn’t The End Cinematic (2018) # Fiji Water # The 5th of July # All My Friends # House Wren # Not All Heroes Wear Capes # Montana # Lucid Dream # Always # Cloud Nine # Winners Never Quit # Madeline Island # Be Brave # New York City # Firebird # Cinematic # The 5th of July (Acoustic) # All My Friends (Alt Version) # Montana (Alt Version) Singles/Covers * The Christmas Song (2008) * To The Sky (2010) * In Christ Alone (2010) * Peppermint Winter (2010) * How I Became the Sea (2011) * Enchanted (2011) * Halcyon (2011) * Home of the Blues (2012) * Paper Tigers (2012) * How Deep The Father's Love For Us (2012) * Garden Party (2012) * Here's Hope (2012) * Bright Eyes (2012) * Ridiculously Happy (2012) * Beautiful Mystery (2012) * When Can I See You Again? (2012) * Oreo Wonderfilled (2013) * 99 Red Balloons (2013) * Live It Up (2013) * Shine Your Way (2013) * Kickflip (2014) * Billions (2014) * You're Not Alone (2014) * Tokyo (2014) * Listen to What the Man Said (2014) * Goodbye (2015) * Lonely Lullaby (2015) * If I Stand (2015) * Paperman (2015) * Kiss Me Babe, It's Christmas Time (2015) * Come Thou Fount Of Every Blessing (2016) * Untitled Hymn (2016) * Sleepwalker (2016) * Brave (2016) * Humbug (2016) * Waving Through A Window (2017) * Clap Your Hands (2017) * Not All Heroes Wear Capes (2017) * All My Friends (2017) Collaborations * Chicane - Middledistancerunner (2010) * He Is We - All About Us (2011) * Armin van Buuren - YouTopia (2011) * Paul van Dyk - Eternity (2012) * Toby Mac - Light of Christmas (2011) * Toby Mac - First Noel (2011) * Schiller - Alive (2012) * Ørjan Nilsen - In The Air (2013) * Lights - Cactus In The Valley (2013) * Reliant K - That's My Jam (2013)